That's Lobstertainment!/References
Trivia *The title references the 1974 documentary film That's Entertainment!. *Zoidberg's comedy routine resembles that of the 1980s comedian Yakov Smirnoff. *Harold Zoid's straw hat and glasses are the same as those of silent film star Harold Lloyd, but the style of his films is much more similar to that of Buster Keaton and other silent film stars. Zoid says "My career went down the tubes the day they invented smell-a-vision", referencing the fact that when 'talkies' became the norm, previously successful silent movie stars were not hired. *Harold Zoid's movie "A Close Shaving" takes its title from the Wallace and Gromit short, "A Close Shave". The copyrighted year for Zoid's film is MMCMXXII, the Roman numeral for 2922, making it approximately 80 years old. *Harold Zoid's movie, "A Close Shaving" ends by saying "Buy Moxie". *The film Braveheart is parodied by the 30th century film Bravehead, starring Mel Gibson's head. *Leela locks up the Planet Express ship with a tool similar to The Club. *The film made by Harold Zoid is titled The Magnificent Three, a parody of The Magnificent Seven. *''"They Call Me MISTER Pibb!"'' is a reference to the famous line of dialogue from In the Heat of the Night, which was also used as the title of its sequel: They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! *Snow White and the 7 Ups is a reference to the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the soft drink 7-Up. *Dr. Zoidberg presents the award for Best Actor. Two of the movies read are The Merchant of Venus", a parody of the The Merchant of Venice and How Beige Was My Jacket, a parody of How Green Was My Valley. *The film Star Trek: The Pepsi Generation is nominated for an Oscar; this is a reference to the Star Trek fan film of the same name, despite the fact that any verbal mention of Star Trek is a criminal offense in a later episode. *The tour bus seen in the episode is called Star Tours, as in the Disney attraction. The side of the bus reads, "Caution: bus does not leave Earth" on the top! *When Fry and Leela crash into the Tar Pits, Fry sees the skeleton of a Neanderthal floating by, mistaking it for Sylvester Stallone. ('Stallone' later allows them access to Ebola's after Oscars shindig) *Calculon asks Bender, "Do you have an extra goto ten line?"; this is a reference to BASIC, a computer programing language. *The 30th century premiere of "The Magnificent Three" is at Grauman's Chinese Theatre. Grauman's is also referenced in "The Cryonic Woman" episode. *When Zoidberg reads the wrong name, one of the Oscar officials shushes the officer, saying that it was how Marisa Tomei won the Oscar, referencing Tomei's highly unlikely Best Supporting Actress win for My Cousin Vinny at the 65th Academy Awards. *Billy Crystal's head hosts the 30th century Oscars. He hosted the 20th century awards for five years. *The Daily Variety headline "Fox Exex Bax Sex Pix, Flix Lax Crux Bux, Stox Sinx, Ax Prex" references an old Variety headline from the 1930s reading "Sticks Nix Hick Pix". *In "The Magnificent Three", Zoidberg's character says, "The president is dead. Congratulations, Mr. President!" This may be a reference to the medieval practice of saying, upon the death of a King, "The King is dead. Long live the King!", referring in the latter instance to his heir. *When the camera pans from Kief and Amy over to Harold Zoid and Calculon during the award ceramony you can see two heads in jars in the same row, one appears to be a purple shaded JarJar Binks head. *This used to be the fan Least-Favourite, before The Futurama Holiday Spectacular aired. Background Notes *According to the commentary, this episode was rated Futurama's worst by fans. This was before The Futurama Holiday Spectacular Category:References